Planetoid Long Legs
The Outer Shell This is the boss of the Dark Forest Cave, located at the end of the Forest Depths. The arena is a large (insanely large) arena of super shallow water that any Pikmin can walk in. However, the boss is in plain sight. And it's huge. There's no way it'll ever fit on the screen at once! This is the final arachnorb you must do battle with- the Planetoid Long Legs, the keeper of the final Dark Spore. The feet are so large they can easily decimate your army with a single step- but the boss moves so, so slow that you should be able to stay clear of being stepped on. Unlike other arachnorbs, the weakpoints are the feet. Each foot has its own health gauge to deplete, so you have to throw Pikmin on top of the feet to destroy each one, which is about as big as a whole Raging Long Legs, just to put this fight's scale in perspective. After you destroy a foot, it'll quickly solidify, meaning that the boss will have to slowly drag the foot instead of lifting it to move, rendering that foot harmless. The boss will fly into a short fury after you destroy each foot, but it will only last a couple of seconds because the foot that it has to move for the attack won't budge, and the attack will stop. After all four feet are destroyed, they will shatter and drop the body. Turret Defence The body will then crack open like an egg, revealing a monstrous cannon beetle from within! This cannon beetle has four cannons though, and you have to plug each of them in a set amount of time or they'll all come undone. If you succeed, the top of the beetle chimera will explode like a volcano and the bizarre turret defenses will collapse. But one more thing jumped out of the explosion... The Lamp A giant lamp hopped out. As strange and unexpected as it is, this thing will kill you quickly if you don't act. *It can stomp after you and hop on top of Pikmin using its base as a huge foot. *It can intensify its vision for a short period of time, turning its head to set Pikmin in its gaze on fire. *The end of its power cord is electric, and it sweeps the cord around to trip up Pikmin and zap them with the open end. *It can aim with its head and slam down on top of a group of Pikmin, burning them at high intensity. The Pikmin resistant to the burns are red Pikmin, of course, and yellows can resist the zapping end. But only purples are burly enough to damage its metallic hide. When it slams down its head to try and fry Pikmin, make sure that it misses and then smash the head in with purple Pikmin. After the bulb falls out, the whole thing will shatter and explode. The bulb will then crack open, revealing the Dark Spore, and the huge room will fade out to a standard cave chamber with a geyser you can use to escape. It turns out the whole thing was just a hallucination produced by the Dark Spore. Portal-Kombat *Sysop* Category:Fire Enemy Category:Blog posts Category:Arachnorbs Category:Enemies Category:Electric Enemies